Mario and Spyro: Fear the Yeti (Chapter 2)
Chapter 2 is the second chapter of Mario and Spyro: Fear the Yeti written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Fierce in the City". Plot (Back at Yoshi's house, Bentley and Bartholomew are sitting on a sofa with the blankets covered on them with Boshi giving them water to drink) *Boshi: I hope you're all better on drinking this cup. *Bentley: Thanks a lot. The crash gave us these booboos for no reason. *Bartholomew: I can feel my shoes again. *Luigi: Aren't we going to talk about Yoshi and Birdo feeling better again. *Yoshi: Hey. *Birdo: We are better. The frozen water made us cold like a ice cube for a few minutes. *Boshi: I'm never skating on that ice rink again. *Birdo: For now on, we don't talk about it here. *Bentley: When me and my brother were on our old outpost, we used to crawl up those big snowballs and tried to make a snowman. *Bartholomew: They look like big looking Matzo balls from those Matzo soup recipes. *Mario: We moved several times from our past. *Luigi: We were raised here. *Bentley: The whole island raised you? *Yoshi: Actually, that was me who raised them. I found Luigi with a stork after i defeated Baby Bowser from destroying the island. At first, the stork send the boys to the wrong parents until they found the right address at the end. I had to go through a whole journey to find the babies home. *Birdo: Babysitting is a lot of hard work. Every year when the eggs hatch, we have to take care of them like crazy. *Boshi: We didn't have to take a boat all the way to the Mushroom Kingdom, cause we have warp pipes flying though all the lands. *Bartholomew: Gosh! I forgot my smart phone at home. *Bentley: Our home is damaged. We'll somehow find a way to get it back on the way it was. *Mario: Boshi, are there any pills for Bentley and Bartholomew to take? *Boshi: We don't have anymore pills. I'm just gonna go to the store and grab some while you guys wait. *Birdo: Make it quick just in a few seconds. *Boshi: I'll be back. *supersonic speed away and return with the pills* *Birdo: That's fast? *Boshi: I'm back. I'm wet and there's a cheep cheep on my head. *Luigi: Take it out. *Boshi: *get the cheep cheep out of his head* So cold like the ice. *Bentley: Hand over the pills. *Boshi: Trust me, they're very powerful. It will cool your health up. Take it as you may. *Bentley: *grab the pill* Thank you for your kind. *swallow the pill* *Bartholomew: *grab the pill and swallow the pill* Isn't it tasty? *Boshi: You just swallow it. Don't chew it like gum. *Bartholomew: Not giving it a chance. *Birdo: Come on, you just swallow it in your throat. *Bartholomew: Thank you guys for the help. *Mario: Can we all have a water break together? *Boshi: Oh sure. Water coming up. *prepare the water cups in seconds from speeding up* Nailed it. *Luigi: Cold? *Boshi: It is cold as you requested it. *Luigi: Thank you. *drink the water* Not bad. *Mario: *drink the water* Very good. *Yoshi: *drink the water* Ooh. *Birdo: *drink the water* Not freezing. *Bentley: *drink the water* I miss my old home's water. *Bartholomew: *drink the water* Still taste like never seen before. *Boshi: The best water is in your hands. (Back at the Dragon Kingdom in the Professor's lab, the Professor created a pack of serums for a special machine as Blink brought in a pack of rockets for the Professor) *Blink: Man, this thing is too heavy to hold up a pack of rockets. *Professor: Put it over here my boy. *Blink: Thank you uncle. *place the rockets on the box* So what's new today Professor? *Professor: We're packing for the holidays. All we wanted is a little vacation at Dark Hollow. A hotel is build for the dragons to go and sleep for one night. We found ourselves a big bed for us to sleep with. *Blink: I'm gonna have to break a time from digging tunnels to find rare gems on the underground. *Professor: The ground may be cold, even the weather is about to get cold. It's better best to stay at home. *Blink: Ugh, i can't keep track of the weather. *Professor: In the meantime, we are expecting visitors to come into the lab. *Blink: Oh really? I wonder who could they be? *Professor: They're here right now. *Blink: *open the door to reveal the guests* Hello? *Spyro: Well hello there Blink. We meet again. *Blink: Oh hi Spyro. You're all here for the tour? *Spyro: We're just here to check this place out. *Bianca: Excuse me, we're about to search for Bentley and Bartholomew. *Blink: Bentley and Bartholomew are missing? *Spyro: We warned you. Red warped them from their own cave. *Professor: Whoa. Red warp the two yetis out of this universe? MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Mario and Spyro: Fear the Yeti (Chapter 1) Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Crossovers